the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aolin Qian
Name: Aolin Qian (in the order of given name, then surname) Subject: Alchemy Race: Huli (jing)*: foxes who have acquired the ability to transform into humans. They normally transform into beautiful women, or feminine men, in order to get yang energy from humans; Huli jing are made completely of yin, or feminine, energy. Every hundred years, up to 900 years and beginning at 200, they get a new tail; the tails themselves hold a bit of power, but they are more associated with power. Along with the transformation powers, they can light things on fire, create illusions, teleport, fly (only in their fox form), and trick people. Their magic is very strong otherwise, and most of them are intelligent, though you occasionally get the odd one with human-level intelligence. Most of them are afraid of dogs, and may reveal themselves when drunk. Despite their weakness to alcohol, they appear to like playing drinking games with humans. Something usually sets their appearance apart from a normal human’s, like a tail, eyes of a fox, fox ears, claw-like fingernails, or a light coating of fox fur. The huli have always remained neutral, and mingled with the other species (often quite literally), and this war was no different. Of course, individual huli were allowed to choose a side, but the official stance was of disinterest. They resembled Switzerland in a way, both being rather violent in their neutrality and willing to cater to all sides, provided that money was involved. Many races are hostile toward the huli, for they have the unfortunate habit of harming those that they take yang energy from. They are adept in combining magic and technology; in fact, they are at the forefront in some fields. *Huli means fox, and adding the jing part makes it a fox spirit, but calling someone a “huli jing” is a no-no because it is equivalent to “home wreaker”. Age: 582 (actual age) – 30 (appearance, but they can change it at will so it’s rather temporary) Appearance: Aolin is rather short, being only 5’4” and not burly at all. Their hair is silky, jet black and reaches down to the middle of their back; along the side of their face, there are silver highlights that begin at their ears. Their foxlike nature betrays itself in their canine teeth, yellow irises with slit pupils, and velvety silver-tipped ears and a tail. Aolin’s skin is pale and nearly ashen, a side effect of living in a cave for so long. They have no indication as to what their gender is, for they have no Adam’s apple, no cleavage, and no curves—they do like this and use “they” as their pronoun. Normally, they wear loose clothing that resembles a bath robe; apparently, they have many in different colors and are able to color-coordinate with the assorted small jackets that they own. The hanfu are all made out of the same type of material. If they absolutely must wear other styles of clothing (which they allege are all uncomfortable), they do have some suits and “commoner clothing”. Currently, they are wearing a grey main piece and an all-black jacket-thingy. Personality: Aolin will never strike one as “normal”, as it never seems as if they could ever hate. Of course, they would have to have emotions first. They do not seem to have any empathy, sympathy, or other things that make one “human”. Even vicious rage people would like more than their permanent poker face. Their emotions are dull and muted compared to the full spectrum that others seem to be capable of. They seem mechanical to others, able to react in rational way only. In reality, they have been traumatized by the war and nothing has any effect on them. Remaining unfazed in the face of crisis is the only way that they have been able to cope with violence. If they panicked, they would surely lose control and kill someone. For all of Aolin’s issues with presenting of emotions, they have no problem with expressing their intelligence. Even among the Huli, they are one of the brightest; however, they know their limits and are not arrogant. They may joke around, yet it is always for the best of the person involved. Harming another in Aolin’s presence is sure to make an enemy of them, something that should be avoided. They abhor violence and conflict, so they rely on Hui to fight for them if need be. Fighting in self-defense is only after all other options have been exhausted, and they will try everything in their power to prevent a confrontation. Dragon Companion: Aolin’s companion is Hui, a bluish dragon with powers of transformation. Hui has ochre cat-like eyes, including a third eyelid; antlers; scales that resemble a fish’s scales more than a lizard’s scales; an elongated body; no wings, as she can fly without them; four feet and their corresponding legs; four toes each on those feet; and whiskers of a carp. A ridge of fur goes down her back. She can adjust her size to best suit Aolin’s needs, and can even transform into various reptiles and fish. Her favorite form seems to be that of a small snake. She is powerful and able to use most magic; in addition to the staples of water and weather manipulation, she can breathe out gushes of steam that can leave burns. She is an expert in magic, herbs, other substances, and their various medicinal uses. Hui is never seen as angry, for the others have never seen her as anything else. She is permanently upset about something and carefully chooses her words to exact as much damage as possible in a sentence. Her snark gets irritating after a while. For some reason, she never registers as cross, partially because her method of getting the message across is to sit and glare. Exploding in anger is simply not her style, much like her companion. What did they do during the war?: Not much during the first half, actually. Aolin was not fully aware that there was a war going on because they were undergoing spiritual training in order to become more powerful. The mountain that they had been residing in was unaffected by the war, because it was mostly sharp precipices and not useful in the least. When they finally came down from the mountain to see the state of the world, they were horrified—the world was in chaos. They went around trying to stop what they could, but only to find that their efforts were futile and made no impact in the long run. Becoming depressed, they tried to seek out death, but Hui prevented them from doing so and they survived, if only on instinct. Why are they teaching here?: They do not desire to see another war and would like to take preemptive action before it is too late. Abilities: Setting things on fire from afar; manipulating people, either normally or through illusions; out-drinking anyone; good sense of smell and hearing; very good vision at night; enhanced agility; and proficiency in staves and butterfly swords. Likes: Good food, Hui, literature, and technology. Dislikes: Being called a “huli jing”, all dogs, the incompetent, fighting, alcohol of poor quality, and those students who just won’t even try to learn. Rumors: Are they a girl, guy, or what? Did they eat 1000 human livers or wait for a 1000 years to turn into a human (note: those would be traits of the Korean Gumiho)? Where are they getting the yang energy necessary for their survival (not going to be addressed. EVER.)?